


Grand Romantic Gestures

by HopelesslyReylo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben shouldn't drink, Coworkers - Freeform, F/M, Gift Fic, Grand Romantic Gestures, I’m incapable of writing a one shot apparently, Office Romance, This is out of hand, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, god have do I have some crylo in me?, or listen to poe, smut in the second chapter, valentines day smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelesslyReylo/pseuds/HopelesslyReylo
Summary: Ben Solo is in love with Rey Niima. But when he finds out she is on a date with someone else, he decides to drink his troubles away.Two weeks later, on valentine's day, Ben decides to tell her how he feels. Too bad drunk Ben had the same idea. Now he has to deal with a series of over the top grand romantic gestures.





	Grand Romantic Gestures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoveofEscapism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveofEscapism/gifts).



> So this is for Loveofescapism. Babe I'm sorry I couldn't get creative around Christmas but hopefully this Valentine makes up for it. I'm also incapable of writing a one shot because all of the smut got out of hand so it's a two shot now!
> 
> Smut will be posted later tonight or tomorrow!
> 
> Now enjoy this dumpster fire.

Rey Niima has a date.

 

A date that her good friend Rose set her up with. Ben had heard through the office rumor mill all about it. His name was Andrew Wexley, he went by Snap.

 

_Snap._

 

Ben scoffed, as he took another swig from his whiskey. What self-respecting man went by _Snap?_

 

The guy was probably an idiot who had no idea what kind of woman Rey was.

 

_Rey._

 

Rey was not only the best programmer at Skywalker Technologies, she was funny, and whip-smart. She was a blinding light of joy and kindness. The kind of woman who remembered everyone’s birthday. Even the cleaning lady. Everyone thought Rey was the sweetest thing.

 

Ben, however, knew better.

 

Rey had a fiery temper that rivaled his own. Ben loved it when something made her so angry that she would let out a string of foul language in her cute British accent, the insults so colorful they’d  shock Gordon Ramsay.

 

On top of that, Rey was beautiful. Breathtakingly, heart-achingly beautiful. Silky chestnut hair framed a perfect face anchored by bright hazel eyes and sun-kissed skin dotted with freckles. Freckles he wanted to touch so badly his chest ached when he thought about it. She had a lithe figure that she kept by running and yoga, Two activities that only seemed to improve her long shapely legs and perfectly peachy ass, both serving as a constant distraction for him. But those features were nothing compared to her smile. Her big, toothy smile lit up her whole face. It would steal the air from his lungs every time.

 

Rey was, in a word, perfect.

 

At least to Ben she was. His absolute dream girl, he’d been in love with her for months. Ever since she ran into him and spilled coffee all over him on her first day at the office. When they’d collided, Ben had been trying to count backwards instead of yelling — his therapist was very proud of that— and when he looked down at her, she had turned bright red. Instantly any frustration he had slipped away. In that moment, while she frantically wiped at his shirt, swearing up a storm, Ben knew he was attracted to her. But he was too chicken shit to do anything about it.

 

Quickly finishing his drink Ben signaled the bartender for another.

  


“You should do something big,” Poe said from his spot beside him at the bar,pulling Ben from his misery. His friend’s words were a little slurred. Hux, who was sitting on Ben’s other side nodded in agreement. “And romantic. Rey seems like the type who would love that.”

 

“Valentine’s Day is in two weeks,” Hux added as the bartender sat down another round. “It would be a good time to do it. Women love that stuff.”

 

“Oh! Hux is right! You could get her, like, six bouquets of flowers.”

 

Ben realized the two drunks next to him thought this was a w perfect idea. They both suddenly had a million ideas.

 

“Or chocolates!”

 

“Or go really big, and get her a singing telegram!”

 

“That’s a dumb idea. We all know he should just ask her to dinner. The way to Rey’s heart is definitely through her stomach.”

 

“What about some of that pricey bath stuff she and Rose are always going on about?”

 

“No way. I’m already getting Rose some,” Hux snapped, defensively.

 

“So?”

 

This comment began a spiraling argument between the two. Ben, however, was more focused on Poe’s original point. Maybe it was all the whiskey in him, but Ben thought Poe might be on to something. Maybe a grand gesture _was a good idea._

 

“Anyway, it’s beside the point. I really think you should just tell her,” Poe stated as he waved off Hux’s argument. “Rey is obviously as gone for you as you are for her.”

 

“Obviously not,” Ben grumbled.

 

Maybe his mother was right, maybe he was going to die alone with his bad attitude.

 

“Well, can you blame her? You’ve been dancing around each other for months. But for some reason she lights up every time you scowl at her. Dameron may be an idiot but he is right.”

 

Ben sighed running a hand through his hair, then polished off his fifth —or was it his sixth whiskey? Before signaling for another. “It won’t matter, if her date goes well. Which how could it not?” Ben couldn’t help but whine. God his mother really was right. “Now can we please talk about anything else?”

 

Poe seemed to read Ben’s exhaustion on the matter, and quickly moved on to how Hux’s cat was doing. But, in the back of Ben’s mind the thought lingered.

 

Maybe a grand gesture was exactly what he needed.

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Ben woke up with a pounding headache, and not much of a memory from the night before.

 

To Ben’s great joy, Rey’s date seemed to have gone terribly. He doesn’t ask her personally about it —he wasn’t fucking insane— but he dis pick up on her less than pleased mood with Rose the following Monday,which seemed to make his weekend-long hangover worth it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Valentine’s Day arrived with a vengeance. Ben woke up nervous. The book of poetry and card wrapped in plain brown paper, held together with red string, sat on his kitchen table, mocking him as he drank his morning coffee.

 

Today was the day. He was going to take Poe’s and Hux’s advice, just toned down. He’d bought a book of poetry by Megan Falley, a poet Rey had mentioned before. The Valentine’s card was painstaking crafted, each word politely expressing his feelings, asking if she would join him for dinner. He had even made reservations at Freeman’s in SoHo, a little place Rose and Hux had raved about. He had the perfect night planned. All he had to do now was ask Rey.

 

It seemed like his nerves would never settle as he headed for work, and his palms became unbearably sweaty as he entered the building. As he approached the elevators, his heart jumped into his throat.

 

There, waiting for one of the doors to open, was Rey.  A red blouse neatly tucked into a black pencil skirt accentuated her peachy ass in a way that should be illegal at nine in the morning. Ben triple-checked to make sure his Valentine was tucked into his leather satchel as he came to stand beside her. Rey turned to face him, her plum lips pulling into a megawatt smile.

 

“Morning, Ben!” Her voice was like a bell as the elevator opened to her. “Happy Valentine’s Day!”

 

Ben couldn’t help but smile. His nerves seeming to finally slip away at the sight of her. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Rey,” he replied as he followed her onto the elevator.

 

Now would be the perfect time. Ben started to open his bag again when five more people entered the small space,forcing Rey and him towards the back. The doors finally closed as they made their ascent.

 

A few floors passed in silence between them. People got on and off at each stop, the others chatting quietly about things Ben couldn't even be bothered to process as he stole quick glances at Rey.

 

_God, she’s beautiful._

 

Finally the elevator stopped two floor below theirs, and the last person exited.

 

_Now’s the time, come on. Don’t be a chicken. What would Lando say?_

 

“That’s a lovely blouse.” Not what he meant to say, but not a terrible start. He watched as she smiled a little bashfully, and his heart clenched.

 

“Thanks. Thought I should get into the holiday spirit.” The elevator finally stopped on their floor, and the doors slid open. “I like your tie.” She reached out to flip the black tie with a line red heart embroidered on it. A gift last year from his mother.

 

“Thanks,” he mumbled as he followed her out. “So, any plans tonight?”

 

_What in the actual fuck did he just ask her?_

 

Did she have plans? The chances were slim that a woman like Rey had no plans on Valentine’s Day. What was he going to do if she did? But, he had to ask her _now_.

 

“Maybe. Depends on if Finn actually gets the nerve to ask Poe out.” She replied giving him a conspiratorial look as they headed into their office space.  “I may have to go take him for sympathy drinks. But, if someone were to _help_ push Poe in the right direction., I’d be free to go home and watch Casablanca, like I do every year.”

 

Ben fumbled with his bag, trying to pull the Valentine out. “Wel,l say if Poe had some heads up that Finn was interested... you know, if someone made sure they went out tonight.. .if you want —“

  


“Sorry,” mumbled a boy no older than twenty, wearing a florist’s t-shirt and cradling a giant bouquet of peonies so large they looked like they may crush the poor kid under their weight. The boy shuffled a piece of paper to get a better look. “Do either of you know where I can find a Rey Niima?”

 

“That’s me.” Rey’s eyes were round with surprise as the boy hefted the large arrangement into her arms. And Ben’s heart sank like a stone.

 

_Of course_ , Ben thought bitterly. There was no way he was the only man interested in Rey. And there was no way he could compete. Not with his awkward fumbling, and embarrassing card. The man who was so openly wooing Rey was probably handsome. With normal sized ears and the ability to speak to her without bumbling half the time. Whoever he was, he knew how to treat her properly,not write a cheesy card. A woman like Rey deserved to be showered with gifts.

  


“Sorry, there’s no card. The order just said you would know who it’s from,” the boy supplied as Ben turned towards his office,leaving Rey to fumble with the flowers on her own.

  


All Ben heard right before he closed his door was a cheery, “Happy Valentine’s Day!”

 

* * *

 

 

 

A dark cloud seemed to form above Ben as the morning progressed. Rey’s cubicle was a scant ten feet from his office door. Most days he would leave his office door open so he could easily hear Rey’s voice and laughter, a constant bright spot in his day. It was a wonderful thing to be able to look up and catch glimpses of her. Today, however, it was absolute hell.

 

Apparently whoever Rey’s Valentine was had taken a page from Poe’s book and gone all out. Ben watched all morning as a delivery of truffles from the bakery down the street came in, then a second floral arrangement of red, pink and white camillias rolled in. nother time it was a beautiful desk plant in a white planter dotted with cute little hearts. Ben soured as he watched a woman dressed in black place a large basket overflowing with Lush bath bombs and lotions on Rey’s overcrowded desk.

 

Ben sighed as he watched Rey pluck a card and turn an adorable shade of pink as she read the words. The first delivery had been the only one without a signed card. Each one after that had a note attached.

 

“Come on Rey, who’s the secret admirer?” Finn laughed as he plucked a lotion from the basket to sniff. “Who’s the mystery man you have so obviously bewitched?”

 

Rey’s eyes darted towards Ben’s office, and for a moment he felt the cold icy hand of dread clenched around his throat. He wasn’t ready for her to drop the bomb that she had met someone, to utter the mystery man’s name and shatter his hopes completely.

 

Instead she just snatched the little jar back from her friend’s hand and shoved it back into the basket. “I told you, I don’t know!” she snapped as she slid the basket under her desk.

 

“Oh, come on!” Finn whined. “There has to be some clue. What do the cards say?”

 

Ben didn’t think it was possible but Rey turned an even deeper shade of red. “Don’t you have your own Valentine’s Day issues to work on?” Rey asked as she shoved the stack of cards into her desk drawer. “Something to do with a handsome Latin man who you’re too scared to ask out?”

 

Finn scoffed. “Like you’re one to talk! You’re sitting here being bombarded with gifts when you are all moon-eyed over a tall, dark, and intimidating —“

Suddenly, Ben’s mother was in his doorway, startling him from his eavesdropping with a soft knock.

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Benjamin.,” Leia greeted him warmly, entering his office without an invitation. “Pretty busy day. Rey seems to be having a lovely time. Hopefully it’s not all too distracting.”

 

“Not at all.” He replied as he tried to refocus on the document he’d been editing.

 

Leia hummed in acknowledgement. “Well, I don’t want to keep you from your work any longer than I need to. Lord knows your boss is a real hard ass.” It was Leia’s favorite joke to make, considering she was his boss. She and her brother had inherited the company from their mother, and Leia had practically raised Ben in the boardroom.

 

A small commotion outside his door drew their attention. Another delivery for Rey. This time from the Italian place a few blocks over. Her secret admirer apparently catered her lunch, too.

 

That feeling of being unable to breathe returned as he watched Rey’s whole face light up as she pulled the food from the bag.

 

Ben’s eyes snapped back to his mother, who was watching him with a tight-lipped look. Ben could hide his hurt behind his foul mood from everyone else. But, not from Leia Skywalker Organa-Solo. No, Ben knew that look. It was the same one she gave him when he came home crying as a child, or the time his first girlfriend dumped him.

 

Ben sighed and turned back to his computer.

 

Leia rounded his desk, and patted his shoulder. “I just came to give my favorite son a hug and thank him for the beautiful flowers.”

 

“You’re welcome.” Ben always ordered his mother flowers for certain holidays. A penance for all the years he was a bit of an asshole growing up. He couldn’t exactly remember placing this year’s order, but things had been hectic, maybe Jess, the secretary, had remembered for him.

 

Leia kissed the top of his head and made to leave. “You know... I find it odd that all of Rey’s flowers are coming from the same florist as mine.”

 

Ben’s office phone chose that moment to ring, suddenly saving him from whatever implications his mother was about to toss his way. Reaching for his phone quickly, Ben was happy not to have to inform his mother it was just a coincidence. That he was too chicken.

 

“Ben Solo.” He answered, giving his mother a wave goodbye.

 

“Hi, Mr Solo, this is Rebecca at Box of Rain Floral.” Ben was hoping that it was a pressing work issue that would take up the rest of his afternoon, or better yet take him away from the office. “I was just calling to let you know we’re running a little bit behind and won’t be able to make your last delivery until around four if that’s okay The third one should be there within the next hour. I know you asked us to space things out in your email—“

 

“I’m sorry,” Ben interrupted, “but I’ve already received the flowers I ordered. The roses for Leia Organa-Solo arrived earlier today.”

 

“Oh, yes sir. Those aren’t the ones I’m talking about. I’m talking about the sunflower arrangement for Rey Niima.”

 

It felt like ice water had been dumped over his head. “Excuse me?” he practically shouted down the phone at the poor woman.

 

“Sunflowers,” the woman replied, her voice trembling slightly. “For Rey Niima.”

 

“There must be a mistake.”

 

“There isn’t, Sir.”

 

“I didn’t order them.”

 

“You did, Sir. Six bouquets in total. Delivered throughout the day. You paid in full online two weeks ago. On Friday, the first.”

 

Two weeks ago.

 

_Two weeks_.

 

Two weeks ago Ben was nursing a hangover the size of Texas. He had gone out drinking with Poe and Hux on the first…

 

Suddenly everything came flooding back to him. Getting home that night and getting on his computer. Poe’s and Hux’s suggestions. _All of them._

 

The big romantic gesture.

 

The flowers.

 

The food.

 

The Lush products.

 

The drunken online shopping.

_OH FUCK._

 

Ben was a notorious drunken online shopper. He had a kitchen full of gadgets and a weird Amazon suggestion list to prove it.

 

“Rey Niima?” A loud voice rang out. Ben looked up in horror to see a man dressed as a giant red heart weave his way through the office,the size of his costume making the trek difficult. “I’m looking for Rey Niima!”

 

“I’m sorry. I’ve got to go.”

 

“But ,Sir, your order!”

 

“Cancel it,” he snapped as he went to hang up. The woman’s cries of how she couldn’t do that fell on deaf ears as he got up from his desk.

 

“She’s right here!” Hux called, pointing towards Rey’s desk. His shit eating grin looked almost painful.

 

The dopey looking heart-man came to a stop in front of Rey’s desk as more than half of the office crowded around to hear.

 

Rey. Precious Rey was just sitting there with a look of absolute mortification painted on her face. “Please, God, don’t be a singing telegram” she begged aloud.

 

“Oh _please do!_ ” Phasma from accounting exclaimed with a giddy laugh as she came to stand next to Poe, who was struggling to get his phone out of his pocket.

 

“No, I’m not.” the heart proclaim proudly. “I’m a _poetry-gram!”_

 

Ben was having a stroke. That had to be what was happening. There was no way he paid for this. No way he would have ever thought that _this_ was a good idea.

 

“Oh that’s so cute!” Jess said, nudging Rey, obviously trying to calm some of her embarrassment. “My friend got one of these and it’s just a cute little poem comparing you to a flower, or talking about how pretty you are.”

 

“Well, go on. Recite your poem!” Finn gave an encouraging nod as her perched himself on Rey’s desk.

 

The heart reached down into his costume and produced a piece of paper, and the moment he started to speak, Ben was sure he could smell burnt toast.

 

“ _i love you much most beautiful darling more than anyone on the earth and i like you better than everything in the sky_ ”

 

Oh no, no, no, no, no.

 

He was frozen. Standing slack-jawed in the doorway to his office, it was like watching a train wreck happen in real time. Why did drunk Ben pick this poem? Of all of them poems in the world? Why did he pick the one that boldly and blatantly said he loved her? Not liked her. Not wanted to get to know where better. But that he loved her, undoubtedly.

 

e.e Cummings was Rey’s favorite poet. He remembered from the day in the break room when he caught her reading one of his books. It had led them to talk long past their lunch hour. It was the reason he had bought her the other poetry book as a Valentine’s gift.

 

Rey looked absolutely mortified. She had to be so embarrassed, cornered in front of all of her coworkers. She looked as if she wanted the ground to open up and swallow her whole.

  


“ _although winter may be everywhere_  
_with such a silence and such a darkness_ _  
_ no one can quite begin to guess

 

_(except my life)the true time of year --_

 

_and if what calls itself a world should have_

_the luck to hear such singing(or glimpse such_

_sunlight as will leap higher than high_ _  
_ _through gayer than gayest someone's heart at your each_

 

_nearness) everyone certainly would(my_ _  
_ _most beautiful darling)believe in nothing but love”_

 

Once the heart had finished reciting the poem he gave a little bow and started to shuffle away.

 

Rey’s wide eyes found his. Ben could easily see the tears bubbling up in them before they spilled over and streamed down her face.

 

“Alright, everyone,” Finn called, as he noticed his friend’s tears. He waved everyone off trying to get them to scatter. “Don’t you all have work to do?” Their coworkers began to disperse, but Poe and Hux remained, just staring at Ben, finally having realized this situation was no longer funny.

 

Reys’ eyes never left his, as her bottom lip trembled; before she turned quickly away. Hiding herself behind the wall of her cubicle

 

Oh.

 

_Oh._

 

She knew.

 

She knew it was him, and she didn’t feel the same way.

 

Turning quickly, Ben returned to his office, shutting the door behind him and praying this day would just end.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to DeeDreamer for being a wonderful Beta and cowriter on our Christmas fic. I adore you! Thank you for your support!


End file.
